No One Deserves to be alone
by crossedmoons
Summary: Yugi every night goes to the lake to be alone, to be with Yami in spirit. but one night while walking home he gets thrown into the alleyway and gets beat up, a teenage boy saves Yugi just in time but Yugi goes unconscious before seeing his savior's face
1. Why

No One Deserves To Be Alone

Summery: Yami's death brutally crushes Yugi all he can do is go to the lake every night and hear the whisper of his name through the wind feeling as if he was with Yami once more. He goes out one night and is starting to get rapped and beaten though is saved by a mysterious teen, Yugi only knows the sound of his voice and is desperate to find him.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Yu-gi-oh but... I do in fact own this story line :D so yeah heh heh

Warning: this story is rated R and contains Yaoi those who don't agree with boy-boy relationships and will contain sexual contact and abuse, blood and gore (maybe in later chapters XD) Please no flames or I'll have to kick your butt somehow  
  
This is a slash between Yugi and someone ha... can't tell you yet mwhahahahaha because they make a really cute couple smiles widely you'll see I just don't want to wreck the surprize

Chapter one: Why?  
  
A whisper in the shadows came across the lake, in a low quiet voice like a man that Yugi once knew, his eyes widened as he heard his name over and over again, the wind brushed against his cheek, and whistled into his ear. He felt like swimming there seeing if it was the one he lost long ago... he wanted to see if it was him, the one he missed so much but Yugi didn't swim if it really was him, he would at least give Yugi a better sign, all this must have been in her imagination Yugi knew that he was dead, gone... and will never be able to come back even if he wanted to, for this small innocent teen.

A tear went down his cheek and he curled up into a ball crying what felt like hours memories of Yami pouring into his head. Yugi missed him so much... there was nothing he could do nothing he could say even if he could he would've been to late. No one knew what happened exactly some say he was murdered some say that he committed suicide but Yugi knew that Yami would have gave him a clue, a note or something at least and they loved each other so much that Yami would never do anything to part himself from Yugi and Yugi would do the same. He started to calm down listening to the wind again hearing his name. The wind felt cold on his wet cheeks.

"I feel so alone without you Yami, I feel like I cannot love anyone else but you. Why did the gods have to take you away from me?" Yugi sighed in depression it had been almost 6 months since Yami's death all Yugi could think about was him... Joey tried his best to get Yugi into things so that he could keep Yugi's mind off of Yami but nothing worked it especially effected Yugi when Kiba would come to visit Joey and sometimes Kiba would not realizes Yugi was there and start to embrace Joey a bit Yugi would miss Yami more that way remembering the times that 'he' got embraced by the one he loved.  
Yugi looked at his watch it was 3 am he looked at the sky once more and got up on his feet not caring he had to be home over two hours ago he started to walk through the park away from the lake looking back every once in a while not wanting to leave the only place that made him feel like Yami was still there for him.

Yugi walked along the street sidewalk no sound from anywhere it was quiet everyone must have gone to bed he came across the an allay someone grabbed him from behind a knife to his neck Yugi let out a little whimper but didn't scream not knowing what this person would do. He closed his eyes he heard a man's voice whisper into his ear.  
"What are you doing here so late kid? Heh heh there are many people around that might take advantage of your size." The man slammed little Yugi into the ally wall; a pain went down Yugi's arm as it smashed between his body and the wall, letting out a small cry of pain. Yugi opened his eyes he couldn't see much in the darkness of the ally way though he could tell this man was huge and ugly, Yugi kept his eyes opened and winced as the man came closer.

"Aww what's wrong youngn'?" the man put his knife up to Yugi's neck again. "Are you afraid" the man started to chuckle his face only inches from Yugi's.

He still said nothing and looked away from the man to the ground then gasped as he felt cold steal press a little on his neck.

"Not a screamer eh? Well I think I can fix that." Yugi's face widened as the man licked Yugi's face. He wanted to hurl the smell of his breath was just excruciating. The man then took his knife to the bottom of Yugi's shirt slashing up ripping his shirt without touching his skin. Yugi's innocent eyes were now scared and helpless he knew exactly what was happening. He whimpered more out of fear as he saw the man unzip his pants. "Well now how do you feel now." Yugi was still as innocent as ever even though Yami and him had been together and had been intimate with each other they were waiting for the right time till Yugi was ready. Not to mention that Yugi was little and Yami was always afraid he would hurt him.

Yugi shook his head, his eyes started to fill with tears, he was very scared, this man wouldn't be gentle with the small boy and Yugi knew that, he wanted to save this for someone special someone he loved... even though that person was gone another would come someday but maybe... maybe not maybe he's meant to be alone and that's why Yami died because Yugi was meant to be with out a love and to be alone the rest of his life.

The man came closer to Yugi putting his hand on the small one's crotch. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Yugi screamed, coming to reality becoming himself again. Struggling to get the man off of him.

The man first backed away but then let out a low chuckle "Heh good I like that" The man held onto Yugi's shoulders and slammed him against the wall. Yugi screamed again the man pushed him against the ground. "Heh now go on your hands and knees so I can see that cute butt of yours right there in front of mine." Yugi was scared there was nothing else he could do the man was big and strong, and the knife didn't help the situation at all.

Tears filling his eyes Yugi bent over for the man. "No... no..." Yugi said quietly as the man came close to Yugi rubbing his hand against Yugi's ass.  
"Now take off your pants." The man backed away to watch as Yugi did as the man said.

Yugi cried more thinking why? Why aren't you here to save me Yami why aren't you still alive to protect me to be with me? Why did you have to die and now I have to go through more pain then ever. "WHY!?" He said out loud his voice echoing in the distance. Yugi kicked the man running away he didn't actually realize that he was right behind him. The man caught up to him pretty fast throwing Yugi against the wall again.

"I was gonna be nice to you kid but now you really don't deserve it." He punched Yugi in the face a couple of times hard until Yugi fell to the ground there was nothing Yugi could do now he was bleeding and dizzy as hell. He was scared his screams meant nothing to anyone no one came to help him. He was alone in this world. Yugi gave up screaming and just leaned against the wall waiting for more abuse to come. He closed his eyes waiting for the next blow, but heard something hit the ground hard something big Yugi opened his eyes and saw the man on the ground either dead or just unconscious. He looked around to see the person who saved him though it was a little blurry, he could see someone, he was tall and seamed to have a nice body but everything was starting to get darker and blurrier all Yugi could hear is the sound of this mysterious voice.

"Your o.k now he won't hurt you anymore." Yugi felt a soft hand touch his face, and that's all he could remember before all he could see was darkness.

Well there you go my second slash thingy lol and this I won't update till I get some reviews :p and the other story I'll update soon I have it on my computer I just need a disk so I can transfer it to the school computer. And yeah XD umm so I hope you liked it heh it's something I wanted to try expcially when I love Yu-gi-oh so much :D and it's a little more descriptional.


	2. Savior's Touch

No One Deserves To Be Alone 

Summery: Yami's death brutally crushes Yugi all he can do is go to the lake every night and hear the whisper of his name through the wind feeling as if he was with Yami once more. He goes out one night and is starting to get rapped and beaten though is saved by a mysterious teen, Yugi only knows the sound of his voice and is desperate to find him.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Yu-gi-oh but… I do in fact own this story line :D so yeah heh heh

Warning: this story is rated R and contains Yaoi those who don't agree with boy-boy relationships and will contain sexual contact and abuse, blood and gore (maybe in later chapters XD) Please no flames or I'll have to kick your butt somehow mwhahaha

Reviews :D ----

Bakura : you know, it will be very nice if you'll put more commas and dots and all. It's not very easy to put all those things when you're reading, and it's even quiet disturbing.  
Oh, and to the heaven thing, you can go to hell.  
Yugi is YAMI'S, and YAMI'S only, not for your sick pleasures, and surely not for the Anzu bitch.  
Oh, and for the autheress, you spell "KAIBA" and not "KIBA", thank you very much.

Waterspirit: ah! O.k oops I didn't mean to miss spell Kaiba XD I hope you call can forgive me XD lol and I'll put more commas and periods for you sorry I just was writing and not thinking to much on grammar. Lol and thanks for the review and the spelling error I'll make sure I type it right now. Lol and thanks for sticking up for me I really appreciate that

Terri: Please update!..who saved Yugi?!!..I really want to now..sounds like a good story so far..but Yami being dead makes me so sad!!..WAH..not fair!

Waterspirit: ooo yep I'm updating now I'm glad you like the story  thanks for the review

Sansi: repeats mantra please let it be yami. please let it be the reincarnation of yami ...

You get the point, ne? 

Waterspirit: lol yes I get the point but you'll just have to see for yourself now won't you ;) I can't spoil anything because I myself don't know lol all I know is that I'm writing lol so yeah XD 

Haven: Yami and Yugi are mine! not to be used for boy boy things! what the fuck is the matter with you!! You're going to hell for that! and just try to kick my ass!! I will hurt you and drag you to hell if you even think about it!

Waterspirit: well I think that Bakura pretty much did it all so I don't think I have to say anything lol

Well thanks for the reviews … umm even though there really was one and the other a really pissed off girl lmao I thought that was accually pretty funny but yeah here's chapter two and I hope you liked the first chapter

**Chapter 2:** Savior's Touch

Yugi woke up seeing someone beside him but couldn't see much his eyes were blurry and he was still dizzy the blurry one put his hand on Yugi's cheek and he whispered into his ear. "I'm glad your awake I wasn't sure if you were going to make it. You lost a lot of blood." Yugi wanted to see this mystery guy. Yugi couldn't speak he tried but nothing came out.

"Shhh young one you should go back to sleep just glad you woke up the first time. To know you're alright." The teen took his hand away from Yugi's soft cheek. Yugi whimpered wanting the teen's warm hand back on his face wanting the comfort wanting the touch it made him shiver all over reminding him of Yami when he touched Yugi's face in that way. He missed that.

Yugi then found himself closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep he didn't know he was so tired, so drained. Though he more then ever he knew he wanted to see who this teen was and hoping when he would awake he would see the face of his savior.

Yugi yawned waking up once again stretching then remembered about the teen and his warm touch that Yugi loved so much Yugi opened his eyes seeing that two pair were staring right back in front of him he screamed stumbling off his bed hearing the one with the eyes laughing a familiar annoying laugh.

"JOEY!!!" Yugi yelled out his temperature rising. "That was NOT funny!"

Joey chuckled and looked at Yugi's cute little angry face and tried to control his laughter. "Aww lighten up Yug." Joey looked at the young one's face again seeing bruises and bandages. "Whoever did this to you Yug I'm gonna pay them back I swear! I'll beat them into a bloody pulp" Joey stood up high shaking his fist into the air Yugi looked at him concerned, and Joey stopped looking into Yugi's eyes. "So… are you gonna tell me what happened here Yug? You actually got me worried when you didn't wake up for a couple of days but then when the doctor told me you would be fine I knew you had to have woken up at least once already heh heh." Joey sat down in the chair next to Yugi's hospital bed that he was now climbing back onto. Joey looked down at the floor fiddling with his thumbs.

Yugi didn't say anything. He didn't want to talk about what happened, and then he remembered the mysterious teen again. "DID YOU SEE HIM!?" Yugi held onto Joey's shirt holding Joey close so that the blast of excitement from Yugi almost whooshed Joey back into the chair.

"Calm down there shrimp! You almost popped my eardrums man." Joey put a finger in his ear trying to get his hearing back.

"JOEY DID YOU SEE HIM!?" Yugi had now let Joey go but still was almost yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down Yug before the doctors think I'm trying to kill ya or something." Joey sighed and slumped down in his chair. "So… Who are you talking about anyways?"

"The… the guy that saved me did you see him. He was here when I woke up… but I couldn't see his face." Yugi said depressively.

"I didn't see anyone Yug just the doctors and your grandpa. Taya called me telling me you were in the hospital but I didn't see anyone with ya."

"Oh… where are they?"

"Your grandpa's taking care of the shop and Taya … I don't know."

Yugi got a depressed look on his face, he wanted to know who this person was and thank him. He crossed his arms pouting, thinking about how the teen held Yugi's face and how warm, and comforting it felt. He only imagined that feeling when he was with Yami. He missed Yami so much Yugi began to cry everything that had happened to him that night and the death of Yami came to his mind over and over again. Joey started to panic a bit not knowing what to do.

"Err… hey Yug… umm I can ask the doctors.... umm if you really want to know who that guy is." Joey stood up still not sure what to do or knew why Yugi was crying. "Yug?" He put his hand on Yugi's shoulder hoping that it would calm him down. "You o.k?"

Yugi looked at Joey with his eyes red and puffy. He kind of looked cute though with tears in his eyes, so innocent, so confused, his eyes became a bright purple Joey took a gulp and kneeled so he could be eye to eye with the small teen. "It's o.k. Yug I'm here for ya buddy. You're my best friend and I'm never gonna leave your side. Whatever is bugging you, you can tell me you know that." Yugi gave Joey a sweet smile.

"Thanks Joey that makes me feel a bit better."

"Well… though I might not be by your side to much when Kiaba comes down heh heh. I don't think you'd want to be there anyways." Joey rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Yugi turned red. "Umm… thanks for sharing that Joey…" Yugi started to remember the times they would get a little frisky forgetting the little teen was there watching a movie with them. Yugi shook his head trying to get the images out of his head

"Right well… so are you gonna tell me what happened?" Joey defiantly wanted to change the subject and so did Yugi.

Yugi told him everything he could remember starting to cry again, but calming down especially when he got to the part about his savior. Joey started to laugh, when Yugi kept talking about how the mysterious teen touched him and made him feel so calm, and he wasn't afraid after the teen had spoke to him, everything was alright, and will be as long as he was there with Yugi. He even told Joey that and it seemed like Joey was dieing from laughter.

Yugi gave him a cold stare. "Thank you so much for your sympathy Joey." He said sarcastically.

"No… problem Yug…."Joey said in-between breaths from his laughing. "I'm always …here to listen pal…" Joey looked at the young teen, Yugi wasn't too happy. "Aww lighten up Yug." He slapped Yugi's back; Yugi cried out in pain his back still very tender. "oh… sorry I forgot about that heh." He looked at Yugi hoping he wasn't to mad at him.

"It's o.k Joey." Yugi laid back in the bed. "It's not your fault that this happened." Then a gleem in his eye caught Joey's attention.

"What are you thinking Yug?"

"That I want to find that guy that… saved me."

"and… fuck him right."

"JOEY!" Yugi gave him a disgusted looked.

"What?" Joey gave Yugi a little smirk. "You know you want to your attracted to him."

"JOEY!!! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I'm not like that!" Yugi looked down to his lap. "and you know that Yami was the only one for me and… I don't even want to think about other people."

"Eh well whatever Yug." Joey leaned back into his chair.

"I just want to find him to say thank you that's all I owe him a lot I don't know what would have happened to me if he wouldn't have come." Yugi looked down to the ground sure maybe he was just a little attracted by the teen but he hadn't even seen the person's face only the voice and touch upon his skin were the only clues he had how was he ever going to find this person by going up to people and asking them to touch his face. Yugi shook his head and sighed, he would be slapped in the face for sure if he did that. What else could he do? Maybe someday he would meet him maybe the guy will just come out and see how he's doing but Yugi doubted it. Only his voice and touch, there's nothing else, a blurry vision of when he was going unconscious and when he woke up from being in the hospital … How… … where… just how was he going to find him.

Joey was talking to Yugi the hole time he was thinking. Yugi didn't really pay any attention, but Joey soon got annoyed and slapped Yugi across the head.

"JOEY!!!! JEEZ!!!"

"Ah well you deserved it, I'm the guest here."

"The guest?" Yugi looked at him confused then angry as hell. " I'M IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL YOU DINK!!!"

"Oh yeah." Joey looked around the room remembering where he was. "Well heh heh I think I better go besides Kaiba is here and… well you know, he gets kind of restless."

"…" Yugi shook his head. " Yeah... You don't have to remind me Joey."

"You should get some sleep anyways." Joey turned around to leave. "and Yug…"

"Yeah Joe?"

"I'll find that Ugly brute that did this to you and make sure he pays."  
Yugi looked at Joey. "It's o.k Joey I'm fine now."

"He's still out there Yug… I heard the doctor talking to one of the police it could happen again, to you, or anyone else that we care about and that's…. that's just not right." Yugi would see Joey's fist clenching. Maybe he was just acting to hid his anger before hiding his fear.

"Your worried about your sister to aren't you."

"Yes…" Joey punched the ground. "People like that don't deserve to live!" Joey sighed and turns to Yugi smiling. "Well I better go I'll come here tomorrow to pick you up I'm sure you can go home then. Just get some rest and if you feel up to it we'll go out partying." Joey did a little dance. "ALL NIGHT MWHAHAHAHA!!!"

"…" Yugi didn't say anything he was thinking Joey had gone completely insane… or it was his time of the month again.

Joey laid his hand on Yugi's cheek. "Yug your important to me and you have to understand that you're my best friend."

"… Joey… You're making me uncomfortable." Yugi backed away.

"Oh sorry Yug." He let go of Yugi's cheek and left Yugi to rest and be alone. The next morning Yugi was going to be out of here he was going home. Yugi missed a week of his life, though it felt amazing because he knew that his savior was there for young Yugi placing his hand on his cheek every once in a while, making sure he was alright. Yugi felt safe that hole time and he knew why. His saviors touch was comforting enough that he wasn't scared anymore.

sorry that this wasn't the best chapter ever… if it sucks I'll rewrite it… I just kept going and going and then I was thinking wow I'm sooooo going to bore my readers if I keep going like this so yeah heh hope you like it … the next chapter though is going to be great you'll love it I promise a lot of things are going to be happening so yeah… lol and maybe I'll give you guys a little surprise if I get enough reviews heh heh I'm going for.. umm well lets go for 15 hmm is that to much well we'll see if you guys review this and it's up to 15 heh heh I'll give you a nice surprise heh heh


	3. Friends Who Try

O.k. when I get 15 or more reviews I will write something nice for all of you heh heh but only when I get 15 reviews people grrrr lol but that's for the reviews I'm glad you liked the chapter I was worried it would really suck big time. But yeah heh I'm a horrible critic for myself I don't think anything is good but yeah heh glad you like this anyways on to chapter 3 mwhahahahaha … please review cause no R rated stuff until I get more reviews ;) lol umm anyways I just pissed around with this chapter so it kind of sucks …

Reviews

**Amara** - chapter! You aren't boring me at least. Please update soon

**Waterspirit**- YAY! Glad you liked it … hope you enjoy this one… though it ain't the greatest I kind of rambled on .

**Kuroi Kitty** - nice! update!

**Waterspirit**- !

**Sansi**- sings We want a surprise, a surprise ...

... read the other reviews you get.

Poor waterspirit! I feel with you!

**Waterspirit**- you'll get your suprize soon… --' hopefully anyways lol just get those reviews up mwhahaha

**sunnithecrazyone **- I didn't think chapter 2 sucked!

**Waterspirit**- Good I hope this one didn't either !

**Anime-Goddess-Of-The-Wind **- yayY! this chapter was wonderful also! i don't know what these people are saying chuckle i think your an amazing writer and i luv the story..please get another chapter up soon?  
will you tell me?  
arigatou!  
Kisses...luv it!

**Waterspirit**- Great ! sounds like you're a real fan ;) of my work YAY! Finally someone who really appreciates it :D thanks but sorry I can't tell you… because I don't know myself anymore so now I just have to play it by site I guess whatever comes from my fingers… lol

**Queenoftheskies16**-Good chapters update soon

**Waterspirit**- thanks :D… here's the new chapter hope it ties you over till I get the 4th one up ;) which will be soon since I have a computer at home again and internet ! YAY!

**Miyuki**-Sniff, I want to know who the mystery person is! It's like in suspense... It might be Yami! .

**Waterspirit**- eh sorry can't tell yah girl but be surprised mwhahaha… cause I know I will twitches

**Sapadu**-I'm reviewing! I'm reviewing!  
It's really good! Keep writing! Please!

**Waterspirit**- … silence well someone wants porn… lol glad you like it I feel special :Dand I will don't worry Well anyways on with the chapter bet you can't wait enjoy :D ... hopefully > 

**Chapter 3: Friends Who Try**

Yugi woke up the next morning yawning and a little dazed about the dream he had last night he didn't remember it all, he just remembered that his savior was there having him by his side and other things happened that… Yugi had to blush about. He laid there thinking about it, wondering why he was attracted to such a person since he never saw his face. Well if his eyes didn't bugger up every time he would've seen him, and it would be way easier to track the person down. He was determined to find this teen, this hero. Nothing is going to stop him nothing.

"YUGI! YOUR ALIVE!" his grandpa tore into the room bursting into tears starting to sob at the end of Yugi's feet. Yugi looked at his grandpa weirdly then sighed petting his gray tri-colored hair.

"I'm fine now."

"GREAT!" Yugi's Grandpa said more cheerfully looking up at the young teen. You could see a sweat drop on the side of Yugi's head as he stared at his grandfather. Yugi's grandpa laughed at Yugi's expression. "Oh ho, I'm just glad your o.k. Yugi. After all I am your guardian." Yugi's grandpa looked at him proudly. "AND I CONTROL YOU MWHAHAHAHAHA!" He boomed manically raising his hands in the air.

Yugi started to freak out his grandfather was being weirder then usual, waaaaaaaaaay weirder. Yugi backed away a bit tried as much as he could anyways he was kind of trapped, cornered, he felt more helpless then ever. When his grandfather started to look calmer, the feeling was mutual to Yugi.

"Sooooo…" Yugi wasn't sure what to say to his psycho Grandfather all he knew is that his grandpa was now the one who needed rest or… maybe a CAT scan. Yugi sighed and sat up in his bed.

"They said if you feel up to it you could go home today. I brought you some clothing to change into if you want…"

"YES!" Yugi got a little existed he really wanted to get out of this depressing old smelling people hospital. He didn't feel very comfortable sleeping in such a strange place with no one he knows or to comfort him, and more important he wanted to look for that teen that saved him… even though…. Yugi didn't have anyway of finding him.

* * *

In less then an hour Yugi was out of the hospital and finally breathing fresh oxygen instead of the stuffy musty air in the hospital. His lungs felt clearer and, he felt even way better outside in the sunshine then inside in that hospital at least he didn't feel like everyone was watching him. Though for some reason it made him feel more watched but only by one person. Yugi looked up in the sky knowing who really was watching over him. He was sure that Yami wasn't looking out for him, how could he. Yugi was very grateful that he did have someone helping him… but who. He didn't know where to start. He asked the doctor about it but he said nothing he kept changing the subject, Yugi had a feeling that he wasn't suppose to know. Yugi pouted as he went into the Cab with his grandpa, thanking god that his grandpa didn't decide to drive. Yugi got enough scares in for a while, no need to give him a heart attack at this age.

Yami… Yami was the only person that Yugi could think about since he died; nothing else mattered in the world anymore. This was the first time Yugi had thought of anyone else and it scared him.

Yugi looked at the shop as they passed by it a little confused. "G-grandpa…" He tugged at his grandfather's shirt.

Yugi's Grandpa gave him a big smile. "Yes Yugi?"

"…" The smile worried Yugi a bit, what has been with his grandpa lately. "Where are we going? We passed our place."

"Oh… you can't expect me to take you home just right away... There's something you need to see." He patted Yugi's head in comfort. Yugi was still confused, but said nothing. They ended up at the lake that Yugi often went to listen to Yami's voice. Yugi looked at his grandfather, wondering how exactly he knew.

"I remember the first time we went here and you met Yami." He looked at Yugi with concern. "I believe this is the place you go to every night. Right?"

Yugi looked at his grandpa with amassment. "How did you…"  
"SURPRIZE!" a scream from the cab window, Yugi jumped his arm landing on the cab's handle tripping Yugi out of the taxi.

"Yug…" Joey's face came to clear view. "Are ya a'right bro?" Yugi's best friend looked at him with concern.

"JOEY!" Yugi gave him a look as Yugi got up dusting the dirt off his clothing.

"Hey it wasn't just me bro." Joey backed away so that Yugi could see the whole group.

"Wha…" Yugi was confused again. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're your friends Yugi and we wanted to be here for you." Taya looked at Yugi giving him a sweet smile. "We all know you were here that night before… you were… hurt." Taya looked at him again now as if she knew what happened.

"I thought if I brought you here maybe you would open up more." Yugi's Grandpa said putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi turned around noticing the Cab was gone. "You haven't really talked to me or any of your friends since Yami passed away."

"Yug, I heard ya saying his name over and over in your sleep. Ya can't blame yurself for what happened." Joey looked at Yugi with sympathy.

"So you brought me here to talk about Yami…" Yugi looked at everyone around nodding their heads. "I was hoping for a welcome back party." Yugi pouted, hoping that it would change the subject. He didn't want to talk about Yami…

Everyone smiled at the comment.

"Yugi if you're not ready to share that's fine but you need to sooner or late you can't just keep it bottled up. We know how you feel he was our friend too."

"You have no idea what happened…" Yugi blurted out. If they wanted to hear his opinion there here it was. "None of you were as close to him as I was." Tears started to trickle down his cheek. "None of you had to see what I had seen that day!" Yugi ran towards the trees, Tristian and Joey ran after him stopping him before he got to the forest.

Taya Glared at everyone. "I told you guys, we should have set something up for him." She hissed, walking up to Yugi, who was struggling, trying to get out of Tristian and Joey's arms.

"Let… go … of me!" Yugi struggled more. Yugi started to spas out saying swear words where he could fit them. "You mother fuckers let me go your no fucking friends of mine let me the fuck go… bastards that's what you are! I was just in the hospital now you bring me here to talk about this!"

"Yugi calm down." Taya said in a soothing voice hoping Yugi would at least look at her but no luck came. She said it again. "Yugi please calm down!" more loudly this time. He didn't look at her he just kept swearing and struggling. The guys looked like they couldn't handle him much longer, especially when they kept getting hit in the face or kicked on the shins. Taya got impatient and did what any girl would do in this situation.

SMACK! "YUGI! CALM DOWN AND LISTEN, FOR ONCE!"

"…" Joey and Tristian's jaws dropped.

Taya sighed. "Listen Yugi if you don't let it all out you'll drift further and further away from us. How do you expect us to be good friends and help you when… you won't cooperate?"

"Yo Taya that wasn't really necessary ya know." Joey let go of the stunned Yugi. "He doesn't want to talk about it yet. When he's ready he's ready." Joey put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Right, Yug?"

Yugi just nodded with his head staring at the ground. He stopped crying.

"We just want you to know, that we're here for you." Taya said giving Yugi a hug. "I'm sorry I slapped you. Just don't swear in front of me again." Yugi took that to heart, that hurt a lot.

"Well Yugi lets go!" Yugi's grandpa said eating a banana.

Yugi didn't say anything to anyone he just went home and upstairs. He finally got some of his mind off of Yami until they just wanted to talk about it.

'Sure that's going to help me.' Yugi thought. 'Why do they have to push me?' He laid on his bed sighing. 'Yami, why did you leave me? Why do I have to go through such pain? Just answer me that…'

o.k. well there's another chapter … yes I know it sucked, I don't know why I put all of this down I can't remember really cause I was working on it a long time ago but anyways enjoy… hopefully lol well it's longer then normal …. Eh so next chapter will be a lot better promise ;) heh heh heh …


	4. A Spy

Aww I only got one review so far oh well it's almost at 15 YAY! Then I can do some dirty MWHAHAHA! yep yep so keep reviewing… please I wanna have some funnnnnnnn! TT but yeah enjoy this next chapter ;) oh yeah and I am now 18 I am old enough to write porn YAY! Mwhaha now I don't have to do it illegally… damn…

* * *

Chapter 4: A Spy

"Yugi! Are you ever going to come out of your room?" Yugi's Grandfather said near the door, his hand laid against the doorknob hoping for it to unlock. "I'm sorry Yugi… I thought it would help if you were with all the people who love you." There was no answer there hadn't been in over a day. He wished it wasn't summer, that school was back again cause one way or another Yugi would be out and talking. "You can't stay in your room all the time. You're going to get hungry…" Still no answer, he sighed and left the non-answering door giving up knowing that sooner or later he will come down that he will talk just not yet.

Yugi was scrounging around the room looking for food he didn't want to leave the place he felt most secure. " I know I have something around here… something! Ugh! I'm soooooooooooooo hungry." He laid on the floor he thought he left some chocolate bars and candy somewhere for emergencies.

"Hey Grandpa is Yug home." Yugi went over to his little private hole where he could hear and see what was going down at the shop it was Joey.

"He locked himself in his room…" Yugi's grandpa didn't look at Joey in the eye. "Hmm.. well try if you want… he won't listen to me."  
"Will do, gramps." Joey appeared out of sight. As Yugi's Grandfather kept sweeping.

Yugi was not looking forward to listening to Joey talk to him and try to make Yugi feel better or understand. Yugi just wanted to be alone why can't THEY understand that.

"Oh… it's you?" His grandfather said. "I guess I owe you a lot more then I was supposed to pay."

"Yes… but that's o.k." Yugi looked shocked. THAT VOICE! He knows that voice he tried to look to see who it was but the whole didn't go far enough for him to see who that was. "I think that I just want…" BANG BANG BANG!  
"YUG! OPEN UP!" Joey interrupted. Yugi got annoyed he missed what the guy was saying.  
"I don't want him to know that…." BANG BANG BANG!

"Yes I know but maybe I …." BANG BANG BANG!

"You should maybe…" BANG BANG BANG!

"DAMNIT JOEY!" Yugi ran to the door opening it to reveal Joey and ran past him heading to the stares.

I need to know who he is what he looks like! I need to tell him… tell him thank you… Yugi thought his heart beating fast. But by the time he got down he was already gone.

"Grandpa, who was here?" Yugi asked. His grandpa gave him a confused look.

"All I remember was Joey stopped by no one else has come into the store." He looked down at the ground. "It's been a slow day…"

"I know there was someone here why doesn't anyone what me to see who he is! He saved my life! I know it was him!" Yugi was upset ready to go back to his room but he wanted an explanation first.

Yugi's grandpa gave him a stern look. "Yugi… there was no one here. I don't know why you thought there was… I don't…"

"I watched and heard from upstairs I couldn't see his face but I could hear him just as well as you." Yugi interrupted.

"What did you hear Yugi?" Yugi's Grandpa looked scared but also stern.

Yugi got shocked with this question; he didn't mean to let out his secret. "I… well… Joey was making such a noise, all I heard was that you owed him money."

His Grandfather sighed, looking a little angry with the little one. "Well it's nothing to worry about. You never mind yourself and stop listening to my conversations."

"Who is he Grandpa?"

"He's none of your concern." His Grandpa gave him a cold look.

Yugi gulped and stopped what he was about to say. He never had seen his grandfather like this. His Grandpa left into the storage room.

"Yug? You o.k?" Joey tapped on Yugi's shoulders. Yugi just nodded in reply sitting at the stares. Joey sat beside him. "About yesterday Yug… I'm sorry."

"It's o.k Joey…" Yugi looked at the ground, rubbing his neck. "I shouldn't have acted that way." He looked at Joey with a nervous smile. "I think it was the drugs they put me on."

Joey just smiled, laughing a little bit. "That's my buddy!" He patted Yugi roughly on the head messing up his hair. "So da guy your grandpa was talking to was dat your night and shining armor hmm." Joey gave him a sly smile.

"Yes… I think he was but… I'm not for certain."

"Ah well Yug you dun't want to get caught with his type… maybe just for a fuck their good at that."

"JOEY!" Yugi's face turned beat red.

"What! It's true… you know it" he winked at Yugi. Yugi just blushed more. "You know Yug your cute when you blush." Joey remarked while slapping Yugi on the back.

"Wait a minute… did you say his type? Joey did you see him?" Yugi said looking at Joey with hopefulness.

"uhhh." Joey just looked as if he said something he wasn't suppose to. "oh.. uhh… course not I dun't know 'im… I never seen dis guy….." He pretended to look confused but Yugi saw the sweat on his forhead. "Who were we talking about again … oh well who cares lets go to da.. uh... movies my treat."

" Joey… who is he?" Yugi ask politely but a little stern.

"I dun't know watcha talkin about Yug." Joey didn't look at Yugi's eyes.

"Joey. Who is he? I want to know he was my savior." Yugi looked at Joey with big puppy dog eyes. Joey gave up.

" He saved ya… but…" He didn't want to tell Yugi this but to it was killing him not to tell him. " He was spying on you Yug… … I talked to him the day that you were put in the hospital."

* * *

Flashback

Joey enters the hospital running to the Nurse he quickly asks her where his buddy is and runs towards his door. Opening it dramaticly Screaming Yugi's name.

"Shhh… he hasn't awaken yet and if he does with that kind of noise he'll be startled." The dark figure said.

"Who are ya!" joey grabbed the figure from the dark and slammed him against the wall. "What did you do with my Friend!" Joey was about to pound on someone anyone even. Joey's eyes were starting to ajust to the light and the figure unmasked to Joey, startled he drooped him.

"I did nothing."

"It's you… whatcha ya doin here I thought you…"

"Yugi's Grandfather was going to pay me $200 to spy on him." The figure looked down at the ground. " In a way I'm glad I did it or… he might have ended up worse." He sat back beside Yugi.

"Why did he want ya to spy on 'im."

"He wanted to know where Yugi was going every night till 2am." The figure sighed looking at the little one. "I'm paid to do a lot of things Joey and I don't want Yugi to know who I am. I just want to stay here till I know he's o.k."

Joey looked at Yugi then looked at the figure. "I know whacha mean. He's important to me too."

The figure just smiled. "Take good care of him Joey. I'll be gone and out of his life after this. I promised his grandpa that."

End of Flashback

* * *

Yugi just stared at Joey, and then looked at the shop. "I think I need to talk to my grandpa I'll be back." Yugi said standing up.

"Wait! Yug ya can't talk to 'im yet." Joey looked at Yugi with sympathetic eyes. "He hasn't been himself lately he feels bad enough already."

"… I guess I'll wait till he's ready to tell me." Yugi then looked at Joey smiling widely. "Soooo…."

"… dun't even ask Yug I'm keepin my word." Joey crossed his arms.

"But… but…" Yugi gave Joey another puppy dog face, the one that always wins over Joey.

"Oh fine let's get some ice-cream."

"YAY!" Yugi jumped up with joy.

"Yur grandpa is gonna kill me not to mention yur doctor." Joey sighed. Not to happy that he had to pay for it, Yugi was depressed and as long as it was keeping Yugi from knowing who his savior was then good enough.

* * *

Ah another chapter done mwhahaha hope you liked this one… didn't spend to much time on it and yeah I know the suspence ;) will Yugi know who his savior is… who is his savior is it Yami back from the dead, Bakura, Ryou (can't spell TT), Marik, Malik, Rishid, Rex, Senevel or even Kiba who knows but you'll find out ;) yes I know my spelling is bad but … yeah … I guess I'll have to live with it or… kill spelling all together MWHAHAHAHA! 


	5. Poor little Yugi Surprize!

O.k. now I guess it's over 15 reviews so now I guess you'll get your surprise lol enjoy it won't come for a bit but it'll be in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Poor little Yugi (Surprize!) ... Rated R... ... sexal content and nudity **

Yugi and Joey were walking down the street they had just finished some ice-cream though Yugi wasn't actually walking he was skipping, jumping, running, and then stopping. This was driving Joey insane giving Yugi sugar wasn't the best plan. "Yo Yug! Calm down Kaiba is gonna kill me if ya come to my place like dis. I never know when he's there." Joey said walking not noticing that Yugi was a little behind him.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yugi zoomed passed him.

"I knew I'd regret dis." Joey sighed he didn't get enough sugar to act a little like Yugi. Joey was tempted to use his boyfriend's card to buy some more ice-cream or sugar of any sort but he knew Kaiba would hurt him badly, or well… cut Joey off. "Yug yur passed da apartment!" he yelled towards Yugi. Joey didn't live with Kaiba, though he wanted to really badly, instead Kaiba rented an apartment for Joey. So that Kaiba could come there often to sleep there or just be away from his company. Though he knew that Kaiba wanted some space to he'd be gone during the day and be there late at night, though lately he hadn't been home working day and night. He often got his limo drivers to pick Joey up sometimes… it would always disappoint him.

Yugi ran back to Joey, waiting impatiently for him to open the door. "OPEN IT! OPEN IT OPEN IT OPEN IT!" Yugi bounced all around Joey repeating over and over again.

"Yug shuuuuut-up before I knock ya one." Joey raised his fist at Yugi, you could see a vain pounding on his head.

Ever since Joey and Kiaba had been together Joey had become more mature, still hotheaded but more mature. Sometimes his immaturity would come out but he'd try to fix himself if he caught it fast enough.

"I'm only lettin ya stay here for a while so you and yur grandpa can think about things, al'ight?" Joey opened the door to his place hoping Kaiba wasn't there. He was wrong.

Kiaba took one look at Yugi. "What's the twerp doing here?"

"Why do ya haveta be so mean to Yug?" Joey asked with his puppy dog eyes. "Things have really been bad for him, he needs to get away from home for a bit."

Kiaba looked at Joey sighing. "You fed him sugar again didn't you." Joey was shocked Yugi hadn't said a word since they got here.

"Uhhh… no why do you think that." Joey shrugged rubbing the back of his neck. Kaiba said nothing he just pointed behind Joey. He just shook his head and looked in the pointed direction, Yugi was hanging off the door. "Yug! What are ya doin?" He grabbed Yugi off the door, and lightly put him on the ground.

As soon as his toes touched there he went off running into the apartment flying into the air landing right beside Kiaba. "Hi!" Joey went silent and looked nervously at Kaiba.  
Kaiba groaned. " I don't know if I should stay or go." He stood up and walked towards Joey.

"Though… I do have a very good reason to stay." He stopped beside him. Whispered into his ear. Joey's eyes widened.

"Kaiba… You promised." Joey said giggling a little like a schoolgirl, he realized what he was doing and tried to look manlier. Yugi just laughed. "Let's uh… let's just watcha movie." Joey went toward the T.V getting an old movie he hadn't watched in a while. "Cowboy bebop the movie?" Kaiba sighed.

"Yay!" Yugi sat there happily sucking on the couch.

"Umm… right…" Kaiba sat on the other couch not wanting to sit near something slobbery. "I better get something in return for this." Kaiba was getting impatient.

"Don't worry you will." Joey winked at Kaiba sitting on his lap after putting the movie in. Kaiba blushed, it had been a while since he held Joey in his arms about a week he had been busy trying to create a new virtual technology. He felt happy. Heh heh. More than happy, actually. Joey's butt was rubbing on his crotch a lot trying to get comfortable. Kaiba tried his hardest to keep his urges away. He felt relieved when Joey left his lap and grabbed some munchies and drinks.

Yugi fell asleep even before half way though the movie. This was pressuring though he kept to the movie. He promised that he wouldn't do things around Yugi anymore, even though he was asleep. He had to be calm and fight his wanting. Joey wasn't helping at all. Kaiba thought that maybe just maybe Joey was testing him. Well Seto Kaiba doesn't give into that easily.

The next thing Kaiba saw was water trickling down Joey's soft skin, of his neck. Kaiba didn't know what else to do but lick Joey's neck. Joey blushed moaning a little bit. Kaiba Smirked. "You win."

Joey kissed his lover. "I always do." He smirked back, kissing his lover passionately. Feeling something firm and poking on his butt he moaned rubbing his hand on Kaiba's chest. Kaiba picked up Joey and headed towards their bedroom so if Yugi woke up he wouldn't be disturbed. I mean really disturbed.

As they entered the room Kaiba violently threw Joey onto the bed, going onto of him. Still clothed he pressured his hardness onto Joey's private area. Joey moaned more. "Heh you're such a pussy, I'm always on top." Kaiba roughly kissed Joey so he couldn't reply. Licking his lips for them to open up to Kaiba, their tongs wrestled roughly, Joey and Kaiba both moaned, a week was far too long. Kaiba pressured his body more on Joey. Rubbing hard on Joey's crotch making it hard and firm as well. They both moaned.

Joey broke free of the kiss and Yelled out. "OH GOD PLEASE FUCK ME!" He blushed, and Kaiba smirked.

"Mmm is my Joey horny."

Joey's face was beat red. "… … yes…" he said quietly. Before He knew it he was naked guess he wasn't the only one who wanted sex and wanted it NOW!

Though Kaiba wouldn't go without more teasing. Kaiba started kissing down Joey's collar bone down his chest, stomach, licking around his bellybutton (heh heh bellybutton lmao) Joey moaned loudly. As he got further down to his bare cock Kaiba started to masseuse his balls, louder Joey moaned. Licking his head Joey let out a deep sigh. "Oh stop teasin Kaiba. Please stop teasin." More deep sighs, Oh god dat feels soooo good. He licked all over his cock making it nice and wet. Then he started to suck on it soft at first then harder, bobbing his head up and down. "OOOOOOH KAIBA!" Joey moaned. "OOOH GOOOOOD!" Faster and faster, "Ah Kaiba oh… shit I'm gggoooing to cuuuuum." At that note Kaiba sucked harder and faster, and Joey started to cream in Kaiba's mouth. He sucked out every drop swallowing it in his mouth. Sweat was breaking out on Joey. "Oh it's been a month since you did that."

"Mmm yes that was good." Wiping his face, Kaiba smiled at Joey, and then cuddled beside him.

"What? Yur not gonna…"

"No… not tonight, I got to get up early and leave." He interrupted Joey depressingly.

"Again! But what about us?"

"As soon as this project is done then we can do things together again, I just needed time to be away from the office and that computer for a few hours. I'm sorry."

Joey sighed and thought not to bring it much farther then that. This had been the 8th time in the last 4 months that this had happed. Joey wanted time with Kaiba, and he wanted sex of course but mostly time. Joey turned to the other side not facing his partner, Kaiba cuddle up to him.

"I'm sorry Joey but it has to be this way for now." Kaiba kissed Joey's neck for comfort and love.

No comment came to his mind, just sleep, sleep and tomorrow will bring another day.

* * *

Ha… my first sex stuff hah hope you liked your suprize… heh I know not the greatest but good enough? I hope… - but anyways… yeah this is over and done with… next chapter is going to bring some awesome stuff, you might even get to know who Yugi's savior is! Dun dun dat daaaa! Lol hope you enjoy it. 


	6. Hangover, Breakfast and Loneliness

Crossedmoons : hey sorry I switched my name now ha but I know It's been years since I wrote and I couldn't wait to keep going with this story ? I hope those who have read this so far is excited cause I sure am ? and thanks to all who reviewed I love ya all :D

**Chapter 6: Hangover, Breakfast and Loneliness**

A stretch and a yawn was a way of Joey showing he was waking up, with his eyes still closed he moves his hand where Kiba was lying but no touch of his lovers skin or body. Joey sighed and let his eyes open up slowly. As he got up from the bed he bent his back backwards cracking it he was about to just go out the door when he remembered a little detail- Yugi was sleeping on the couch! He quickly put on some boxers and went into the living room.

Yugi had his face down on the pillow and his limbs all spread out, like a cat that didn't land on his feet as he fell. Joey smirked Yugi looked cute like that except for the fact that Joey might just poke Yugi with a stick in a few moments to see if he was even alive. Though seconds as he thought that a weird noise came from Yugi so he must have been just fine, or it was his death cry.

Joey headed for the kitchen to make them both some breakfast. Living pretty much alone Joey had to either order in a lot or learn to cook, at first he ordered in then he got broke and had to make the food that was there in the fridge. Man could he make a mean breakfast hash browns, scrabbled eggs so fluffy not even a ting of browning, and bacon you could die for. With a sniff Yugi made another weird sound that Joey was really wondering if he was really going to be o.k but Joey poked his head in and Yugi was stretching and rubbing his eyes. Smiling Joey walked up to his buddy and gave him a noogie. "GOOD MORNIN SUNSHINE!" He said cheerfully.

Yugi pushed Joey away. "Ugh!" Yugi groaned. "What was in that ice cream."

Joey smiled and looked at Yugi. "I actually put a sleeping pill in your drink, you were so hyper I had to do something."

"Ah... thanks Joey... I feel like hell." Yugi groaned still. Joey ignored the comment and gave Yugi his awesome breakfast. Yugi's eyebrow rose. "?.. You cook?" Yugi gave a funny face, it smelled heavenly but you never know.

Joey scoweled. "YA SO!" He said protectively. "Ima damn good cook too." Yugi lifted up some food to see if there was something wrong with it. "JUST TRY IT!" Joey yelled. "No appreciations at all, make em a good breakfast and looks at it all funny why I otta..." Joey mumbled as he went back into the kitchen.

Yugi gave a little smile but frowned at the food. "I'm sure you're an awesome cook Joey you know you can do anything you want if you put your mind to it." Yugi called out to Joey, Joey just did an impression in a high pitched voice quietly but Yugi could still hear. Yugi smiled and left him be putting an egg into his mouth and it melted in his mouth it was so tasty that Yugi almost jumped for joy. "!!... JOEY THESE EGGS!!" he put some bacon in his mouth "OH THE BACON!! MMMM!" and once he tried the hash browns he shoved them into his mouth "DABA HSHBRS MMM MMM MMM" He swallowed. "This is amazing you should be a chief!" He shoved whatever he could into his mouth like it was his last meal and others were after it.

Joey came into the room with a wide smile on his face. "Told ya, butcha dint believe meh." He sat down with Yugi, with a plate full of food.

Yugi swallowed his food and smiled sweetly at Joey. "I'm sorry I just didn't think you ever would be the type, that you would just order in food all the time."

Joey kind of blushed from embarrassment not wanting to tell Yugi that he use to do that all the time. "Ya well see now yur wrong."

Yugi looked at his plate with little food left and looked around the apartment. "You're lucky you're with someone you love and nothing has happened to him. You're lucky you have the chance for love and life. You're also lucky that you're pretty much your own man. My grandpa still believes I'm his to push around." Joey looked down at the floor then into Yugi's sad eyes. "I almost got away from it all Joey Yami and I were going to get a place, we were going to live together, in this apartment building in fact." Yugi's eyes were getting glazed. "I thought my life was over when Yami died. Until ... I was saved... and I swear his touch was like true love."

Joey put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I know Yug... but he's not just a spy Yug..." Joey closed his eyes and and let go of Yugi's shoulder. "I tried sayin' dat before. He's done some bad things." Joey just shook his head. "So you can't get mixed up with him we all agreed that this is the best that you shouldn't know."

Yugi looked at Joey weird. "All of you?!" He started to realize. "You mean everyone knows." Joey came to shock and started to twiddle his thumbs. "Well... we all were friends wit him at one point den he just drifted off┘ but dat was before you and I became really good friends. I think..." Joey pondered. " I think even though he had a lot of friends he was quite lonely ya know." Joey pondered some more, then he started make circular motions with his finger near his ear. "He got a little weird afta awhile, and den he seemed to just disappear. We all figured he killed himself. He even left a note dat seemed like he had." Looking down at the floor. "He told me once that he felt only one person could fill his loneliness, but he was taken. I kind of blame Yami's death on him now I know he's still alive, and that's why I want you to stop this whole thing. Maybe you'd find something that was really a curse..."

Yugi wanted to cry hearing those last words. "It was me he liked... and Yami had taken me hadn't he... and.. you think he... my savior... you think he..." Yugi couldn't stand it he started to cry. Even though he didn't know if it was true, it was out there.

Joey wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Ima sorry Yug I could be wrong... Maybe not... maybe he didn't kill im... but... I just want you to know dat he's... the worst kinda person ya wanna meet. Even..." Joey sighed. "even though he saved ya."

Yugi wasn't just crying because his savior might have killed his first love. He was crying because there might be no hope for love again, he felt as if his world was torn apart again and even if someone were to save him it might be another creep.

Crossedmoons: well that's the end of chapter 6 I hope it was alright one guy down who it might be many yet to go :p.


End file.
